I'll Be Your Guardian
by bebo9147
Summary: Jack promised Jamie he's always be his guardian no matter what. After admiring his love to Jamie, and become his partner, what will happen when the Guardians are called to stop Cupid's rampage on Jamie? Jack x Jamie Rise if the Guardians fanfic. Cupid's kinda an OC I'm making up... KINDA!
1. Introduction

Hey. So this is my first ever Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I first saw the movie an hour ago and fell in love with the pairing with Jamie and Jack. I just- live it. So I hope you beautiful piggies enjoy this fic. It might have an inappropriate scene and lots of kisses. By the way, Jamie's 17 in this fic... Just lettin ya know. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

_ "I promise... I'll be your guardian... No matter what happens..." Jack promised. He kneeled down on the edge of Jamie's windowsill, smiling a soft, sad smile. Jamie's eyes filed with fresh tears as he put his warm hand on the cold open window._

_"Please don't go again... I hate seeing you leave! You said you wern't gonna be back for a while... Just stay! Please..." He whispered the last word as a few tears slid down his cheeks. _

"_I know I might not come back for a while. But that's what I'm sayin'. No matter how long I take, no matter what happens..." Jack grabbed Jamie's hand and held it to Jamie's chest, letting his cold hand linger over it. "I'll always be in here..." He said softly. _

_"Please stay..." Jamie repeated. "You left when I was ten... I had some birthdays, Im thirteen now! I'm older, I'm starting to understand..." He said sadly. Jack sighed and pulled his hand back, looking down at Jamie with soft eyes. _

_"I'll be your guardian, alight... I promise. You might not see me, but I'll always be keeping a good eye on you..." He said playfully punching Jamie's arm to try being out the good of this bad situation. _

_"Promise you'll be back?" Jamie asked. _

_"As long as you keep believing..." Jack said softly as he hopped off the windowsill and landed his bare feet on the soft earth. He tightened his grip on his staff as he slowly walked down the road, leaving frosty ice as he took more steps. Jamie leaned out his window, watching the pale boy as he walked in silence. _

_"I promise I'll never stop believing..." Jamie whispered. _

As Jamie grew older, he held that promise.

He never stopped believing. Jamie sat in class, staring down at his schoolbooks. He had opened it up to a fresh page, ruling his margin and writing in the date. He remembered the date too well. Today was the day he last saw Jack Frost. The man most of his friends had forgotten about. The man who was a guardian along with Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and The Sandman... Who were all also forgotten. It was as if they all forgot about the night where they helped defeat the Boogie Man; Pitch. Jamie still remembered that night he made a promise to Jack. The promise where he swore he'd still believe. But that was four years ago. Jamie was getting things ready for his seventeenth birthday party. A lot can happen in four years, yet he still held onto that promise.

Jamie ignored his teacher as he flipped to the back of his book, flicking some brown bangs out of his eyes as he stopped on the last page. He had covered the back page in drawings of Jack. He continued to build up the page, and you could see how his drawings as improved as he continued to draw. He started drawing an extremely detailed picture in the remaining space, continuing to draw.

_I'll be watching you from a far,_

_Guarding you with my life,_

_Being one of the biggest believers,_

_Puts you into lots if danger. _

_As the snow starts to fall,_

_I'll definitely be there, _

_Frosting the windows, _

_Spreading secret cheer,_

_But most of all. _

_I'll be with you weather you know it or not. _

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

~ Jack's PoV ~

I continued to come back. I could never leave for more then a week. I watched Jamie secretly. As much as I wanted to see him smile at me, as much as I wanted to speak with him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't want to see him getting excited, then watching me leave again. I don't want to see those tears in his eyes that I caused. I wouldn't be able to do it. Not again.

I sat on the windowsill outside the school building on the second floor. I watched with a smile as Jamie continued to sketch a picture of me. I never found it creepy that he drew me, or wrote about me. Only problem is, I had no idea what he wrote. The title of the millions of papers trapped in a small show box user his bed all have 'Jack Frost' written in it.

I looked around at all the people, and decided to test something. I jumped from the window with my staff in hand, walking into the school. I walked into Jamie's classroom and stood next to the teacher. She continued writing on the bored, and I watched as everyone stared with bored expressions either at other students, the bored or their books. Jamie though looked peaceful, and sad, as he continued to draw. I made a small coughing noise, drawing no attention. I picked up a pen from the teachers desk and waved it around, making some students gasp. Looks like they can't see me... Just what I thought. These students are probably... Sixteen, Seventeenish. As memory serves it, this is a year eleven class.

"M-Miss! The pen! It's moving!" A young girl that sat next to Jamie explained.

"Shit..." I muttered as I quickly dropped the own and dashed for the door, exiting the room just as Jamie looked up.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop spreading ice cold frost across the windows. I stopped dead in my tracks as Jamie opened his window, his eyes widening. I stood on the rooftop of the house right in front of his. His sad expression broke into a grin. He looked really different from when he was thirteen. This is the closet I had seen him since I watched from a far.

I jumped through the cold, wintery night sky as I jumped and landed on the windowsill that held the window to his room. He smiled and pulled me close to him, into a tight hug. I blushed softly and hugged back. I felt a few of his tears drop down onto my shoulder, as he shuddered slightly with a cry.

"I thought you weren't coming back..." He said happily.

"I thought you would've stopped believing..." I whispered. He pulled out of the hug, blushing softly.

"I don't think I would've been able too..." Jamie said softly.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. Jamie sat down, cross legged on his bed. I followed and sat exactly the same, resting my staff against the bedside.

"I don't know really... I just, I'm not sure..." He said whipping the accidental tears from earlier from his face.

"Jamie... Can we meet up properly? Since you don't have school tomorrow... I need to tell you something important..." I asked as I stared deep into his features. He did look a lot different closer up. He has light freckles one his nose and cheek bones, thinner lips and more defined features. He was also taller, maybe an inch smaller then me and had broader shoulders. Not to mention a deeper voice. While I stayed the same... Forever stuck in this dead, ice cold body.

"Of course we can! Just tell me where and what time... You're not gonna leave right now are you?" Jamie said with a sad expression.

"Leave now? I don't think so. Well, I had to spread some more frost over a few more windows... Wanna come with?" I asked as an idea came to mind.

Jamie's face changed into a thoughtful, worried one. He looked at his window, then his door while biting his lip.

"We'll be back in time for your mum to check up on you..." I stated as I stood up, grabbing my staff and hovering with the support of the long stick.

"I'm not worried about that..." Jamie whispered. He shook his head and stood up, grabbing his jacket. "I'll go..." He said confidently.

I smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to me. I bent down a little and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Get on my back..." I said softly.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered with a blush.

"You heard me..." I replied with a playful expression. He nodded, leaning so his body was pressed close against mine. He was really warm, making a small smile tug at my lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, making me straighten my back and hold one of his legs.

I jumped out the window and onto the roof I was on before. I looked around, holding my staff with one hand and using the other to hold Jamie.

"I'm just gonna run a lime down here... Is that okay?" I said pointing my staff in a straight line ahead of us. "I'll also run down the line next to it to brig you home..." I said moving my staff to point at the row across the road.

"Okay..." He said softly as he nodded, letting some of his shoulder length hair flick on the side of my neck. I smiled and held both his leg and my staff tightly.

"Hold on..." I said making him slightly tighten his grip. I ran down the houses, letting my bare feet make intact with the snowy roofs as I ran. I held my staff over the side, frosting the windows as I ran. I felt Jamie tuck his head in the back of my neck, making me slow down a little.

"Enjoy this... Have fun... Let the wind freely flow through your hair..." I said with a smile. He moved his head, straightening his back. I sped up when I heard him chuckle.

As my speed increased, Jamie let out little giggles every now and then.

"Woohoo!" He yelled with a fist pump to the air. I held him tighter as I lept to the opposite side if the road, then ran down to Jamie's house as I frosted the windows.

Jamie laughed as we went through his open window. I placed him on his bed as he yawned.

"That was fun..." He said tiredly. I tucked him into his bed. He turned on his side, then patted his bed. Signalling for me to join him. I laid down over the sheets and smiled at him. He grabbed my hand, interwinding our fingers then closing his eyes.

"Please don't leave till I'm asleep..." He said softly.

"Anything for you..." I whispered as he started falling asleep.

Once he fell asleep, I walked to his desk grabbing a random piece of paper. The one I grabbed was fded in half and said 'For Jack Frost' with a heart. I opened it seeing a letter, so I snuck it in my pokey to read later.

I grabbed a pen and write down what time and where I wanted Jamie to meet me tomorrow. With a small smile, I grabbed my staff and exited his room through the window to finish what I had started earlier tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

~ Jamie's PoV ~

I woke up in the morning to cold air. I sat up quickly hoping the cold feeling was Jack. I frowned when it was the open window pushing cold air into my room.

I climbed out of bed to see an icy snow flake sitting on a folded piece of paper. I picked up the paper, the snow flake instantly melting once it left the paper. 'To Jamie, from Jack' was written in the nearest handwriting I had ever seen. I smiled, opening up the folded paper starting to read from where my name was.

'_Jamie..._

_Sorry if you didn't want me to leave last night... I had to finish icing the windows an stuff..._

_Anyway, I never mentioned where I wanted too meet up with you. _

_Y'know that beautiful frozen lake with the big stones and stuff... I'd like you to meet me there at lunch time. _

_Bring something warm to wear, some hot chocolate in one of those metal flask things, and something nice for us to snack on. _

_I really need to talk to you about something serious..._

_Love From Jack' _

Was written with his signature at the bottom. I smiled and changed into the days clothes, sticking the note in my pocket. I looked back at my desk, seeing something was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I walked downstairs to see my sister sitting at the table eating, while Mum sat on the couch staring at a blank T.V.

"Morning Jamie..." She said cheerfully. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning..." I said preparing my own breakfast. "Where's Dad?" I asked as I finished pouring milk and cereal into a bowel.

"He went out again..." She said with sad eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I scooped up a spoonful and put some into my mouth.

"Mum and Dad has another fight. It got pretty serious, sending Dad out..." Sophie said as I looked over at Mum who had bloodshot eyes.

"I told you to get me when they fight..." I said with a disappointed tone. Sophie may be eleven but I still have a need to protect her. She's still my baby sister.

I finished my breakfast quickly, so I walked into the kitchen. I prepared the hot chocolate and grabbed a small plastic container, putting a few chocolate chip cookies and slices of cake inside.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked with innocent eyes.

"Y'know that frozen lake..." I said pointing in the direction of the lake. She nodded as I poured the hot chocolate into the steel flask. I grabbed my brown jumper, putting it on along with some warm gloves. Afterwards I grabbed what I needed and headed out.

I liked coming here to be alone. It was the only place I could come to get away from Mum and Dads nonsense. Sometimes I'd bring Sohpie with me.

As I walked to the frozen lake, I saw Jack skating around on his bare feet, adding frost to the ice as his feet made contact with it. His staff dragged by his side as he swished and turned. He chuckled as he grinned, enjoying this moment.

"Jack!" I yelled out, waving the hot chocolate filled flask and plastic that contained our sweets. He stopped with a grin then flew to sit up on a high rock. He patted the smooth surface next to him, signalling for me to sit next to him.

I climbed up then sat on the cold rock, rather close to him. He smiled and looked at the steel flask.

"Can I have a cookie?" He asked when he moved his eyes to look through the plastic. "I'm not a fan of warm drinks..." He admitted. I chuckled and opened the box, allowing him to take a cookie.

"You're so cold... Wouldn't a warm drink be nice? Anyway you're the one who told me to bring it..." I stated. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the frozen ice.

"Jamie... I needed to tell you something serious..." He said softly. I looked at him as I watched his cold completion grow nervous. His icy blue eyes moved from the frozen water to mine, sending a chill down my spine. I smiled warmly, making him give me the warmest smile he cod produce.

"What is it?" I asked softly. He moved closer to me, staring down at the rocks trying to find the right words. That was when fear struck me. 'What if he's telling me he's not coming back? What if something happened because no one believes him that much anymore? What if he says he hates me? He can't hate me... Not when I lo-'

"It's hard for me to say. I've never said this I anyone before. I haven't said it in this way either. Last time I said this was to family... Which I no longer have... But I feel like you're my family... Not like I brother or anything..." He said nervously. I grabbed his cold hands when he looked away from me. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep shaky breath as I leaned foreword and pressed my lips to his. His lips were cold and slightly moist while mine were warm and dry.

He responded by taking back one of his hands and placing it behind my neck as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my corse lips. He pulled away smiling softly as what must have been a blush tinted his cheeks. I blushed deeply and looked down at my hand that still held his tightly.

"I love you..." We both said in sync. My eyes widened and I looked up at him with a deeper blush. His expression matched mine.

"You do?" We said again. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you or anything. When I first met you something seemed different. And the way I feel about you confused me so much. I thought about it for ages, then I had these dreams and stuff and I guess I really really like you. Like, I love you..." I said nervously. Jack chuckled and stood up. I turned to look at him a he stood up, holding his staff proudly.

"You're still as adorable as when I first saw you and your friends playing with snow balls. You're even more adorable when you blush. But nothing could compare to the feeling I felt when you first saw me. When you were the first believer. That made me fall for you, even if you were so young... Watching you grow took my breath away..." Jack said softly, making me blush even deeper.

I didn't know what to say, so I offered Jack a cookie. He took it then took a bite, so I sipped some of the hot chocolate I made.

"This is really lovely..." I commented after a moment of silence.

"I was hoping for that..." Jack said softly.

"Y'know that was my first kiss earlier..." I admitted with a blush.

"Same here..." He stated.

"What? You mean after all these years you never kissed anyone? Not even Tooth?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'd kiss Tooth?" He asked.

"Because she just looked like she liked you..." I answered.

"Nah. I'd kiss her if I had too, I wouldn't mind it. But us rather kiss you..." Jack stated making me blush. He suddenly seemed really relaxed, as a pose to him a moment ago.

"So why don't you kiss anyone before now?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait for the right person..." He answered.

"JAMES! He- James!" I heard from down below the rocks. Across the iced lake was Sophie. She ran to stop by a tree and regain her breath. She used my name, meaning something bad had happened. I stood up and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled.

"He came back! And he- he hurt her! And he's after-"

"I can't hear you!" I yelled. I looked at Jack who looked worried for her, as a guardian, it's his job to protect children no matter how old. "Can you hear her?" I asked Jack.

"Not clearly..." He answered.

"Who are you talking to?" She yelled. It was still unclear, but I understood most of it.

"Jack Frost!" I yelled back.

"He's not real! It was a dream! Remember?" She yelled. So she can't see him at all. I heard him sigh so I tried leaning closer to hear better.

"What happened anyway?" I yelled.

"Dad hurt her badly! He's looking for-"

"There you are!" A manly voice yelled. Dad came into view with blood over his clothes and anger on his face as fire burnt in his eyes. Sophie screamed and ran foreword, over the ice.

"No! The ice is too thin!" Jack yelled. As Sophie ran from Dad across the ice, Jack continued yelling. But she heard nothing.

"Stop running! Jack said it's too-" I was cut off when Dad ran onto the ice. He slipped around like Sophie. But they both stopped moving when the sound of cracking ice interrupted their fast footsteps. I gasped and jumped off the rocks, Jack grabbing me quickly and putting me on the edge of the lake.

"Stay here..." He said seriously. The wind guided him over the ice, Jack using his staff to stop in front of Sophie. Sophie had a scared expression on her face as she looked at Dad who had stopped a meter away from her.

"Just grab her Jack!" I yelled worriedly.

"I can't- if I do he'll fall..." Jack replied.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Dad snapped.

"Jack Frost! He's trying to save you!" I yelled.

"There's no such thing!" Dad yelled. Jack sighed and tried grabbing Sophie, but he just went through her.

"Sophie, remember that night a few years ago. When you saw Jack Frost, Santa, The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy?" I asked loudly. Sophie thought for a moment then widened her eyes.

"They're real?" She asked.

"Only if you believe..." I answered. She thought for a moment and turned to face Jack, her face lighting up when she saw him.

"Jack..." She said softly. Jack smiles sadly. She moved to take a small step closer to him, but the ice only cracked more.

"It's okay, I'll save you..." He said softly. His face grew extremely sad and worried, but he still moved his shaky hand to hold his staff out to her. "Grab this, and I'll help you..."

"Okay..." She said nervously extending her hand. Just before her hand touched the wooden stick, Dad ran at her.

"I'm still gonna get you! Cracked ice or n-" but as he ran foreword the ice shattered beneath his feet, sending all three of them under the ice and into cold water. I gasped and watched, not being able to do anything from the sidelines. I just stop there, watching bubbles and cracks or ice rise to the freezing cold surface.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

~ Jacks PoV ~

As I fell into the water, I made it my first goal to grab the squirming girl. As I swam closer to her, the water feeling warm to my cold skin, she squirmed and tried to swim. It was much to cold for her to move, and much to dark for her to see, making her panic.

I swam closer to her, grabbing her body and holding it close to mine. She still struggled, so I swam up to the surface.

I put her body on the ice and took her over to Jamie. "Do CPR on her and keep her really warm. I need to try get your father..." I said. He nodded, grabbing his sister.

I dived back into the lake and searched for Jamie's father after Jamie wrapped his jacket around her. I looked around, finding his body laying at the bottom of the lake. I grabbed him by his wrist, only to watch my hand go through him. I tried again, but I couldn't do it.

Feeling defeated, I swam to the top taking a gasp of air. I looked over at Jamie who had pressed his sister to a tree, wrapping her in blankets and feeding her the warm drink. He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Where's Dad?" He asked softly.

"I tried to get him... But he didn't believe... So he only went through me..." I answered.

"So he-" Jamie looked at his sister, hugging her tightly.

"Jamie... G-go see M-mum... She needs you..." Sophie said weekly. Jamie pulled his phone from his pocket, attempting to dial a number, but stopped when an ambulance arrived.

The paramedics rushed out, making me take a step back. Jamie stood up and looked at me seriously.

"Please stay with her. I'll meet you in the hospital later okay? Promise you won't leave her?" Jamie said worriedly.

"I promise, I am a guardian after all..." I said with a soft smile.

"Kid, are you coming or not?" A paramedic asked before closing ambulance the door.

"No... I'll be there later..." Jamie said as he ran away. The paramedic shrugged, closing the door. I used the wind to help me follow the ambulance as it raced through town, holding my staff close to me.


End file.
